


Relaxation, Right?

by caprithebunny



Series: Haal Fanfictions (Jaal and Hank) [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Gift, Literal filth, M/M, Smut, Trans Male Character, haal, named ryder Hank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprithebunny/pseuds/caprithebunny
Summary: Jaal Ama Darav/Hank Ryder. NSFW.After a long day of fighting the remaining kett, Hank and Jaal decide to stay together in Hank's quarters. Though, Jaal thinks of a better way to relax...





	Relaxation, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for gayforjaal.tumblr.com ! He wasn't feeling too good so this is his present. I also hope you enjoy, just as well as he did. ;)

            Another long, tiring day of stomping out the remainder of the kett. While Livvy being back _did_ make things a lot more bearable (though Jaal, of course, did too), things were still such _bullshit._ How many of those assholes could even be left?

            Hank grumbled under his breath the entire way to his quarters. Jaal was trailing behind him, also grumbling. All in all, it had been a shit day and all Hank wanted to do was cuddle his man and watch sappy vids that _may or may not_ turn him into a crying mess. His attention was drawn from his thoughts as he entered the room. Making his way to the bed, he flopped onto his stomach with a loud sigh of relief. If he had his way, he would just live in this bed for the rest of his life. Well, with Jaal also in it. Thinking about _that_ kind of scenario, he missed the other sounds in the room. Like the rustling of fabric as Jaal took off his rofjinn. Then the sound of Jaal tugging his gloves off, and their soft _thump thump_ as they landed on the desk in the corner. He even missed the footsteps of his love coming over to him and didn’t notice until he sat lightly on the bed beside him.

            “Harry? You are… still awake, yes?” Hank answered him with a grunt of agreement but didn’t really move. Jaal studied him, his vibrant blue eyes outlining every curve and dip to his lover’s body. He could easily see what lay under the brightly colored clothes in his own mind; what had happened at the waterfall was forever imprinted in his head, as well as over his heart. An ache began deep in his gut, a dull one that was quickly began to spread as his thoughts turned more so to that day… He reached a hand out and pushed Hank’s shirt up his back some, exposing his skin. He sighed, the muscles in his back flexing as breathed. He gently began massaging his lower back with his thumb, slowly working his way up, taking the shirt to Hank’s shoulders. Jaal’s breath was unsteady as he leaned over and lightly kissed a trail up his spine, pausing at the bunched part of the shirt.

            Hank’s breath hitched when he felt Jaal’s lips press against his back. Each kiss sent electricity through his body, and he suddenly became overly aware of everything in the room. Jaal’s breathing, how hot his own skin was beginning to feel, how soft the bed was under him. His eyes squeezed shut, and only opened again when the lips against him paused. All was silent in the room for a moment, except for their combined breathing. Finally, he asked, “J-Jaal? Why’d you stop?” He felt two large, warm hands run up his sides, then upon reaching his shirt, pulled at it. He pushed himself up unsteadily and held his arms up to allow it to be removed. He rolled over to look at Jaal as the shirt hit the floor, the cold air causing goosebumps to ripple across his skin. The two looked at one another for a long time, or so it seemed. Their eyes were locked, messages being only spoken through them…

            The next thing Hank knew his arms were around Jaal’s neck, their lips pressing together hungrily. His hands were working eagerly at the zips to the opposing suit. He felt one of Jaal’s hands come to help him, whilst the other was clutching at his back. The two peeled the suit down, the now unattached part bunching around Jaal’s waist and against Hank’s thighs. Jaal’s arms went under them as Jaal stood, easily lifting him as well. Hank let out a garbled sound of surprise, his arms clambering around Jaal’s neck. Their kiss parted as Jaal laid his lover on his back, then hovered over, looking down into his eyes. They shined brightly with a tortured need, lust, and love. He lightly kissed the man under him, then started a lingering, wet trail down his jaw.

            Hank’s entire body felt like it was on fire. A sinful, throbbing ache was roaring in the base of his spine, between his legs. The look Jaal had given him before he began kissing his way down to the ache had only increased his arousal. His body was roaring with excitement, need, _anticipation_. He knew just how good Jaal was with his mouth, and that was tormenting his thoughts now as his boyfriend reached his waist. Those sparkling blue eyes looked up at him as he laid a final kiss just below his belly button, which shot bolts through Hank. He thought he might just die from the buildup, and, honestly, _what a way to go!_

            “May I?” Hank’s breathing became even more unstable at just the _thought._ He nodded, holding his breath as Jaal slowly pulled his pants and underwear down together, kissing each inch of skin revealed to him. When they were off, he took Hank’s legs and pulled them over his shoulders, keeping his eyes locked with his as his tongue gave a single lap to the outer part of Hank’s sex.

Hank felt his toes curl, his eyes squeezing close again. He let out a soft moan when Jaal’s tongue began playing with his clit, teasingly flicking and circling. Pleasure coiled in Hank’s stomach, and he was beginning to squirm from the sensations, and the feeling of a finger at his entrance only made it worse. Moans and whimpers were tumbling out of his mouth, and loud cry came out as the fused fingers replaced the one, stretching him pleasurably. His hands curled in the sheets till his knuckles turned white, sweat rolling off of him as his skin became so hot it nearly burned. And when Jaal started purring to _vibrate his tongue…_ He lost it. His orgasm came, arching his back suddenly and near painfully off of the bed, a broken cry echoing through the room.

The sensations were beginning to be uncomfortable, so he weakly pushed the head between his legs away. His legs slid from Jaal’s shoulders as Jaal stood, revealing his dripping erection. His eyes were darkly watching him, his lips parted as he panted. Though, those lips were beginning to curl into a rather devious grin.

“I told you your affections could be loud too. Though, I imagine I can make them even _louder_ …”


End file.
